


The Royal Dragon

by stagonfire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Daenerys is a main character, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen Are Not Related, Jonsa is endgame, Jonsa is the main ship focus, M/M, Many characters on character list will be included but some will only be mentioned, Minor gay relationships and themes, Modern Setting, Slow Burn, Smut, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagonfire/pseuds/stagonfire
Summary: Sansa looked away not too long after. She didn't feel the same emptiness that she did before. She felt a little more secure with herself, knowing that Jon would be there for her. It isn't the same as her father finding the courage to speak with her, but it was pretty damn close. Besides.. It's not like she would talk to Ned anyway. Jon is by far the best person to have come. Her heart leapt in her chest and her insides warmed."Sansa," he called out, wondering if she heard him earlier."I go by Alayne now. I live here. Uncle Petyr takes care of me," she said.Jon sucked in a breath and clenched his fist. Is that why she's here at this hour? Why her hair is dyed and why she's dressed so scandalous? Did Baelish make her one of his girls? Jon thought about choking the life out of that man. Licking his dried lips, his frown returned. "And you trust him?"
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Petyr Barlish/Catelyn Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	The Royal Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my first Jonsa fan fiction. I love these two so much; they are the core to my soul. You know.. I would've posted a fic about them earlier but I always lose motivation because of plot holes. Luckily, my brain hatched a really good idea. Since I have so many new ideas and all these characters to write about, I decided to write the chapters out of order and connect them together as one. That being said, I'm free to write about different character arcs and not worry about chronological order until later. It really boosted my motivation. This is a modern version of Game of Thrones. Jon x Sansa is the main focus of the story but it'll include other side stories and characters, and minor politics. My modern version of Westeros is a mixed version of England and the United States. Keeping it simple, The North is like the midwest (Minnesota when it's batshit cold, lol), the Riverlands is the states around the Mississippi River, The Westerlands is the west coast (Casterly Rock is in California), The Vale is by the Appalachian Mountains (Mainly by Pennsylvania and West Virginia), The Crownlands is obviously New York, The Reach is Moussori and Iowa, and then Dorne is down south around Texas, Arizona, New Mexico, and even Mexico itself. Please note that the places chosen are NOT based on location. They are based on the actual geography of the land. I'll have to decide where Bravoos is as the story progresses.

**SANSA**

"That's bullshit. Are you really leaving this year?" Sansa furrowed her eyebrows, disappointed. "I _just_ started to know you. I literally don't know anyone at this school besides you." 

Margaery plopped down on one of the beanbags in the corner of the room. "I know, I don't know what to say." She and Sansa had been roommates for the past year at Baelor Academy. "And don't be like that. You know plenty of people."

Sansa shrugged her shoulders and continued to paint her nails a nice shade of teal. "Knowing someone is not the same as being friends with them, Marg."

"So.. I didn't hear this from administration, but everyone is talking about some foreign exchanged student that just moved here," the brunette said, changing the subject. 

"Did you catch her name?" 

"No, but everyone keeps talking about how crazy hott she is," Margaery leaned a little forward from her seat. "Maybe she'll be your new roomie," she said. 

"Don't say that," Sansa said with much dread in her tone of voice. "It's bad enough that Joffrey doesn't notice me, what's gonna happen when some beauty queen walks in?" 

"Honestly... I don't see what you see in Joffrey anyway. He sounds like a jerk."

"We're all jerks at some point, Margaery. Maybe I just have to get to know him," Sansa mused, blowing at her nails slowly. " _I_ think he's handsome."

"Yeah whatever," the senior rolled her eyes with amusement. "Hey but, I'll be graduating this year so there's that. What're you doing on summer break?"

"Yeah I know! Congrats." The redhead pressed her lips together, already feeling self conscious. It had taken a lot for her to transfer to Baelor Academy. Catelyn wanted Sansa to stay up north with the family. Her mother wanted her to study a few years at White Harbor and jump into the family business, but Sansa has other plans... Fashion and journalism. She jumped at the opportunity to travel south into one of the best schools in the country. "I'm supposed to head home back to Winterfell and spend time with my family. I haven't seen them in forever." 

"Really? Don't you usually go see them every weekend?"

"Not really. I go home every weekend, yes, but I don't see much of my mom and dad when I do. Bran and Rickon are usually busy with extracurricular stuff, Arya's studying abroad, and Robb is in college."

"I almost forgot you have a sister. Where's she studying again?" 

"Braavos. She's studying preforming arts," Sansa said. 

"That reminds me," Margarey sipped her iced tea and shrugged her shoulders, "I might quit school all together and continue my modeling career. Now that the media is a lot more lax, I mean. I just seems easier than taking all these exams."

"What, really? You only have 3 months left though." Sansa couldn't believe it. She never imagined her friend to be a quitter. "Why would you do that?

"This isn't really what I want," Margaery said quickly.

"Trust me, I know how that feels.." Sansa looked away and onto her packed luggage. When she looked back at her friend, "So what _do_ you want?" 

"I wanna be Miss Westeros and shine under bright lights," the brunette smiled. 

Sansa smiled and rolled her eyes, looking away. It as so obvious. She admired Margarey for her confidence. "Of course you do. Well one thing's for certain, you already know your biggest fan." 

******

Sansa left the airport very late last night. By the time she arrived back at Winterfell it was already one in the morning. Like usual, the house was empty. Ned was most likely out on a business trip or something, and Catelyn is away for the week to visit her sick brother. That left Bran and Rickon, fast asleep in their rooms.

The redhead hopped into the shower as soon as she got home. Believe it or not, but the water in King's Landing is disgusting. There's just something about it. No matter how many times she washes her hands or rinses the shampoo out of her hair, it never seems to come off. The water in Winterfell though? It's so good that she can drink out of the tap. She put on one of her giant pink sleeping t-shirts with big black poka dots on and panties. Leaving her hair to air dry for a few hours, the woman went down the stairs to grab something to eat before bed. After going down the stairs, she almost immediately stopped in her tracks, seeing someone she didn't recognize in her living quarters. She furrowed her eyebrows and took a step back. "Who are you?" 

Jon glanced up from his book and looked at the redhead from behind his shoulder. He was immediately intrigued. "A friend of your dads," he said vaguely.

"It's two in the morning," Sansa said feeling a bit anxious. She stared at the mysterious stranger the entire time, feeling her heartbeat speed up slowly. 

"Yeah sorry. I'm actually staying in the guest room for a while. I'm Jon Snow." 

"Snow?" Sansa rose both her eyebrows. "Do you work for Northern Snow?" 

"Hardly," he offered a lazy half smile and closed his book. "I'm just an intern for your dad."

"I'm his daughter. One of his daughters. You kind of look familiar, Jon. Have we met before?" 

"I do? Not that I know of. I write songs, but I haven't put myself out there quite yet," Jon said. "Can't say we've met before," he paused, waiting for her to introduce herself. 

It felt a little odd having a conversation with a stranger in her living room at two in the morning, but here they are. Sansa had forgotten that all she was wearing was a long t-shirt and nothing but exposed skin. "My name's Sansa." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment below on what you think so far.


End file.
